The Incident of Houses
by Sevish
Summary: When a riot breaks out from the quiddich house cup at hogwarts Dumbledore punishes the students by making them all live together. Who does Harry get stuck with? Chapter five: The mommy test II. Please R&R (begs)
1. maybe

**The Incident of Houses**

**Chapter 1: (maybe)**

There he was standing close, too close for comfort, to the three girls that had been apart of his life since his second year of Hogwarts. They were the only three left for the special magic experiment that Dumbledore had imposed on the student body. It had only been about two days since "The Incident of Houses" as the faculty had come to call it that led to this precarious position that the famous or rather, after this fiasco, the infamous Harry Potter. Two days ago.

It had been a long day of wands and wizardry at Hogwarts and by far Harry was feeling the fullest of the work. He had been given not only the lessons that were already assigned to him but also an extra potions class with professor Snape. Needless to say he was tired, not just physically but mentally as well. Harry plodded lazily through the corridors of the castle that he now called home. The walls and doors seemed to moan with every footstep he took as he trudged to the top of the stairs in the grand staircase. As he raised his head to look at the painting that usually contained the fat lady he saw a pair of eyes that belonged to the one person had the hopes of missing all together. Draco Malfoy and cronies Crabbe and Goyle stood in his path with their normal smug expressions and looked as if he had no intention of moving. "Hello Potter." He snarled, "Enjoy your little extra session with Snape?" Harry cursed the session that had left him both tired and alone in this situation. Hermione and Ron had decided to call it a day before he had finished his.

"What do you think, Malfoy, or do I have to spell it out for you?" Harry quipped

"Just remember, Potter, that tomorrow we're going to settle this between you and me."

"The Quiddich game tomorrow won't settle anything if I win, because you'll just end up dragging it out." Harry sighed exhaustedly; he was so tired of Malfoy's vendetta against him that he was at the point of not caring anymore.

"I won't loose." Snarled Malfoy

"Fine, can I go now?" inquired Harry with feigned reverence. Draco and his henchmen left and when they were completely out of sight Harry muttered the password and entered the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower. He met up with Ron and Hermione who did their best to console him but in the end it was a good nights sleep that he needed. However, the next day proved no better than the one before as the Quiddich match quickly blowing out of proportions as the Quiddich cup had been place for a tie between all three houses on account of a flock of wild hippogriff moving into the grounds and deciding not leave. When the four way tie was announced a roar from the crowd erupted in an all out riot on the field in a flurry of jinxes, hexes and curses the likes of which Hogwarts has never seen before.

After the game and after the riot had been forcibly stopped by the faculty, Professor Dumbledore called all of the houses into the main hall. He stood at his podium with an aura that seemed much more malevolent than the expression he was currently wearing. With a swift motion of his hands that sent a chill up everyone's spine, including his fellow professors. "As you all know, there was an incident between the four houses yesterday. An incident that I feel is my fault. I believe that things have been a little too house oriented at the moment. That is why I have decided to temporarily disband the four houses as for reasons of my own health I can not call conferences with your parents." A loud collective gasp of shock rang out from great hall and a look of horror befell the students as if Lord Valdemort had dropped from the sky that very second. "Quiet!" boomed Dumbledore "That is why I have erected small cottages on the grounds."

"I don't like where he's with this." Hermione worried in Harry's ear.

"For Three months every house will be forced to live together, one person from each house will live in the small cottages. You will learn to be civil with each other even if it kills you." Dumbledore finished and sat down only to be replaced by the deputy head mistress and head of Gryffindor house Professor Magonigall. She called the names of a student from Gryffindor first, then a Huffelpuff, next a Ravenclaw, and lastly a Slytherian. When they had all reached the front of the room they were each handed a key and sent back to their tables. This continued until everyone but four people had a key. Finally it was Harry Potters turn, when he heard his name he wasted no time in making his way to the front were he stood waiting to hear the names of his new roommates. Professor Magonigall looked at with sympathy in her eyes as she called out the first name.

"Pansy Parkinson," She called as the notorious raven-haired beauty sauntered to the front of the hall. She had been a blight to Harry's life since she had known him, often bringing him the same trouble that Malfoy was synonymous with. However, she was quite different from the last time he had seen her. The major difference being her nose as it was shapely and normal. Harry wondered if she had had it fixed by madam Pomfrey as the next name was called "Cho Chang." This name caught Harry's attention faster than an avada kedavra curse sent from Valdemort. Cho Chang bounded down the isle until she reached the front with a playful wink in Harry's direction. The summer had been good to her, her skin was tanned a light brown and she had let her hair grow to waist's length and maintained it to silky perfection. She stood next to Harry and playfully bumped into his shoulder with a bright smile spread across her face. At this point Harry was having a hard enough time trying to keep himself from dreading the next name and was having no luck. Finally the last name was called "Samantha Masterson." Harry knew that name, he had heard it somewhere before. Then a young blonde girl, who seemed to cringe under the eyes of the students in the great hall, crept her way to the front. She was a small-framed girl who looked quite timid with her tiny, oval glasses that sat on the end of her face as if clinging to a cliff for dear life. She had long, straight blonde hair that were drawn tightly into two separate low pony tails that hung past her shoulder blades. Her eyes, the little they were pointed at him, were an almost radiant shade of green.

When they had all reached the front Professor Magonigall handed them each a small golden key and a matching envelope. When dismissed they each returned to their tables and gathered with their friends. Dumbledore once again got up to speak, "For the three months you are in those cottages you will not be allowed to sleep in the house towers, nor will you be allowed to eat in the great hall. These things will be confined to the cottages. Any violator will be punished severely." Dumbledore finished as images of some horrible creature Hagrid had recently captured being set loose into their cottage. "It, being a Saturday, is time for you to get acquainted. You may all go to your cottages now."

Harry met Ron and Hermione as they were exiting the great hall. There he found out that Ron was ok with being given Luna Lovegood, a same year Huffelpuff that Harry didn't recognize, but disliked the fact that Draco Malfoy would be his roommate. Where as Hermione would not even comment about being placed into the "bimbo house" as she called it with two girls and a guy who seemed to be only concerned with their appearances. Harry let out a cough that sounded eerily like the name Lockhart when the three girls that would become his roommates greeted him. Then the trio spilt into their respective groups not wanting to incur the Professor's wrath. By this time Cho had already grabbed his arm and was in the process of pulling him toward the grounds, when he heard Malfoy mouth the words "Harry's Harem, Harry's Harem!" and laugh loudly.

**End Chapter 1**

I had originally intended this to be a one shot but let me know what ya'll think and I'll keep it going. Ken Akamatsu goodness to come trust me. Also I'm not sure of the pairing at the moment so some help would be appreciated, thanks.


	2. A Game of Twister

**The Incident of Houses**

**Chapter 2: A Game of Twister (WARNING: this chapter may be perverted)**

The large expanse that was the Hogwarts grounds stretched out for miles, and what would normally be a long rolling plain of grassy hills. However, this was not the case any more as they once beautiful plain was covered in small rows of muggle-like cottages. The students split up as they reached the beginning of the houses and Harry looked at the small silver key in his hand and examined the letters engraved on them. In shimmering letters that seemed glow with a life all their own was "R1, H1".

"What do you think it means, Harry?" wondered Cho

"It means Row one, House one, stupid." replied Pansy without letting Harry speak

"Yeah but how do we tell what rows they are?" Inquired Harry as Cho and Pansy shot each other stares that, had they been magical, would have caused two dead bodies to hit the ground with a loud crash. Samantha walked away from the group and waved her wand with a quick flick of her wrist muttering the word "Revealio." And a large ghostly number appeared above the row of houses in front of them distinguishing it as row thirteen. "This isn't it" She smiled bashfully and begun to walk toward the small lake. Harry, feeling as if he had just met Hermione's clone, took off in hot pursuit as Cho and Pansy's staring contest threatened to erupt in a flurry of claw swipes and fur flying until they noticed that had been left behind and quickly raced to catch up.

When they finally reached the first row they where met with the largest set of cottages yet. None were bigger than the first in the row; white wooden panels with trim and a mahogany door that, strangely, had no handle. However there was a small engraving where it should be, that Harry read aloud:

_What once was one now be four._

_Let all those who wish to attend,_

_Drop to the floor._

_Magic of incantation see,_

_What will be four now attend a bee._

As Harry finished, a large panel of the deck transfigured into a mat with five rows of the letters of the English alphabet and four colored panels with the word start on each one. "What is this?" wondered Cho.

"It's got to be some kind of test." Thought Pansy out loud.

"But what do we do?" asked Samantha. Just then, at that very moment, Harry realized what this was. It was a game, a game invented by the Americans in which a small group of people would contort their bodies into various positions in an effort to be the last one standing. But somehow Harry did not think that the goal was to be the last one standing.

"Harry, Harry!" Pansy gave him swift slap to the cheek to snap him out of his delirium "What do you make of this riddle?" she huffed as if she had conceded defeat by asking him. All of the girls' eyes were on him as he silently read the riddle again.

"I think what we are suppose to do is work together to get into the house."

"We know that. What are we suppose to do?" scolded Pansy

"Drop to the floor." Said Harry as he pointed at the board "It's a game where four people use their hands and feet to touch the correct spot on the board. See here where it says 'bee' I think that it is referring to a spelling bee." Explained Harry

"A spelling bee?" wondered Cho to no one in particular.

"Um, but what are we spelling?" inquired Samantha sheepishly

"See where it says 'Magic of incantation see duo'? I think that's the clue for the word." Said Harry as he scratched his head. For a moment all four students stood trying to think of the word that was best until Samantha decided to speak up.

"Um, do you think that the word might be 'Revealio'?" she asked timidly. Everyone's face brightened

"Guess Hermione's not the only genius in the school!" Pansy slapped the small girl on the back affectionately.

"That makes perfect sense." Cheered Cho.

"Ladies, I think we need to stand on these spots to start. I'll take the red." said Harry

"I've got green." said Pansy

"I'll get the blue." Said Cho

"I guess I'll get the yellow." Finished Samantha

They all stepped onto the colored squares and a small version of Professor Dumbledore appeared in front of them. It looked like it had been some how recorded before hand. The miniature Dumbledore raised his hand and smiled brightly. The recording then spoke "Magic of incantation see duo." And disappeared. With that the letters on the board shuffled and Harry's red square lit up. Harry assumed it was his turn and leaned in to put his right foot onto the closest r. Next it was Samantha, who clumsily fell onto the e right between Harry's legs with her left hand. Then it was Cho's turn, she hopped on one foot to the v as she stood toe-to-toe with Harry and smiled at him. Pansy took the least subtle route in an obvious attempt to get under Cho's skin as she placed her right hand on the extra e between Harry's legs and 'accidentally' pushing her breasts into contact with his thigh. Harry fought with all his strength to keep his hormones at bay but in the process tumbled forward, pushing Cho back into his fall. Luckily, he managed to not only catch himself with a strangely placed a but also he caught her from falling onto the board as she kept her foot firmly in place.

At that particular moment group had the good fortune to have Ron's posse, that included Draco Malfoy, to pass by with a snickering group of teenage girls in tow. Harry wished he could die right then as Draco began chanting "Harry's harem, Harry's harem." And Ron's face turned the exact shade of his hair.

When they were out of sight the next two turns ended without incident but apparently Pansy had not gotten over the need to get under Cho's skin and went for the o on Harry's left side with her right foot successfully placing her crotch on the small of Harry's back in the process. With a loud click a knob appeared on the door and it swung open. Having completed the task before them, the four collapsed in an obscene pile of sweaty bodies on the floor. After waiting there for few seconds to regain his breath he realized that he was still quite on top of Cho with Pansy and Samantha. Cho grinned roguishly at and whispered in his ear. "Isn't it a little kinky to do this out side?" She purred.

Harry sprung from the pile with inhuman strength and renewed stamina, while knocking Pansy and Samantha in opposite directions. "Well, um guys we need to get settled in, I'll scout the house see if there are any, um monsters in the closets or such things." Harry dashed off into the house with his face just as bright red as Ron's had been minutes earlier.

When they had all gone inside Dumbledore's recording appeared again, scratching his head. "Not quite what I had hoped for, but they work together." He shrugged his shoulders and dissapeared.


	3. When she stole his heart

The Incident of Houses

Chapter 3: When she stole his heart.

The school days had been long and arduous, for during them Harry had been allowed a break from the chaos of the place he will call home for the next two months. Yes, it had already been a month since he had begun living with the three girls, who were as different as night and day. There was Pansy Parkinson, a sixth year Slytherian who enjoyed making fun of others and generally antagonizing people of all kinds. Next there was Cho Chang, a seventh year Ravenclaw who, despite the tragedies in her life, managed to conduct herself as a cream filled tart whenever she came near Harry. Lastly there was Samantha, an enigmatic fifth year Huffelpuff whose monstrous intelligence was dwarfed only by her supreme shyness. They all had a way of catching him with his pants down or parading around in their underwear, which brought Harry out of his reminisce and back to the current situation of unhexing himself from the ceiling. He had been forcefully attached to the ceiling when he had made the mistake of walking into the bath when all three girls had decided to take one together. Needless to say the spell was a very strong one and with out the free use of his arms there was no hope of him coming down any time soon. Or that was what he thought until the spell began to weaken. "Time-delay." Muttered Harry sardonically. Then the spell released it tiring grasp as Harry plummeted to the ground with a one-eighty face plant on to the hardwood floor below.

The next morning Harry awoke to the icy chill of a bucket of water poured from the mischievous hands of none other than Pansy Parkinson. Who, to Harry's complete surprise, was wearing a thin black summer dress with her long silky hair flowing behind her unkempt. Harry had been awe-struck and unable to move from the position he had been under her. He was suddenly jolted back to reality when her face shifted to a lightly mischievous smile "Stop staring at my panties and get up. You don't want to spend all of your Saturday laying on the ground do you?" Harry sprung to his feet

"Where are Cho and Samantha?"

"At the clandestine house meetings. You know the secret meetings that the houses set up." She stated rather assuredly, But stopped short as she noticed Harry's wandering eyes.

"What's the occasion?" Harry indicated her sultry summer dress as it draped loosely from her athletic curves.

"It's Saturday, stupid. Can't a girl get out of those stuffy robes every once in a while?" She huffed "Listen, I don't want hang around those Slytherians today. How about we go for a walk in hogsmead?"

"A walk? What for?"

"Just shut up and come on!" Pansy hissed as she grabbed Harry's hand and tried to pull him toward the door. Harry slipped her grasp and stepped back from her.

"Jeez, at least let me get some proper clothes on first." He said indicating the pajamas he was still wearing.

"Oh right," she smiled uncomfortably as he trudged to the second floor and put on his favorite pair of clean jeans and zipperless hooded sweatshirt; they where both cleaned to dress standards and looked as if brand new. Harry was quite wary of going anywhere with Pansy alone; after all, the girl was two things: quick with her wand, and quick with her temper. These things made for a quite a formidable opponent.

"That slinky dress doesn't help my concentration either." Harry sighed and went back downstairs, but before he could reach the first floor and rejoin Pansy he heard riotous voices and decided to listen in. Pansy was standing in the midst of a small group of female Slytherian. All of them gathered around her like vultures stalking a wounded animal, yet Harry decided to wait and find out what was going on. The small conversation quickly escalated into full on shouting match, as Pansy begun to make threatening motions towards the girls Harry decided it was time to step in before the house was destroyed. However, before he got the chance he heard something that ignited his blood. "Listen, Bitches, What I do with Harry or any other house is none of your business!"

"Yeah right, mud-blood lover!" scoffed Millicent Bulstrode

"GET OUT!" yelled Pansy

"Who's going to make us?" Harry took this as his cue to make an appearance and he walked into the opening of the foyer. He noticed the heads of the Slytherian girls turn and soon Pansy's followed suit. Harry saw them visibly cringe under his presence as if Valdemort himself had just walked into the room.

"I believe that pansy asked you all to leave," He began in a calm voice "Please do so or you will receive a first hand account of what makes some of the curses near to unforgivable."

"You wouldn't…" questioned Blaise Zabini. Harry got straight into her face so that their noses nearly touched.

"Try me." He growled; the girls must have seen something in his eyes that scared them because they took the bluff seriously and backed down. They all exited the house with extreme haste and when Harry had lost sight of them, he shut the door. Harry, turned to Pansy begged the question "What was that all about?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on." Pansy responded with a swift snatching of his hand and nearly yanked his arm from its socket as he flew out of the door and was set down by the broom rack on the front porch. "Let's take the Firebolt!"

"I thought that you wanted to walk?"

"Firebolt, please." She asked in the singsong voice that women usually use when they want something, and like any well-trained male Harry shrugged his shoulders and capitulated to her demand. Harry picked up the handle and straddled his broom. Wasting no time, Pansy quickly jumped on behind him and latched onto his waist all the while burying her head into his shoulder and her breasts into his back. Harry did his best to ignore the soft masses that squeezed against his back and he kicked off of the ground.

Little did either of them know that the misty eyes of Hermione Granger where on them with a look of betrayal on them. Hermione would not let this stand for long; she did not know why her face had become red with at the sight. Wait, yes she did, all Slytherian girls where harlots, without an ounce of feminine respect for themselves. Hermione knew what Pansy was after and would be damned if she let her take it.

Harry and Pansy spent the entirety of the day walking amongst the stores and cafes of hogsmead. Pansy was seemingly having the time of her life, and showed it by getting uncomfortably close to Harry every time a group of girls from Hogwarts came anywhere near them. Pansy pretended not to notice that the very same group of Slytherian girls that had caused the scene had been following them since they arrived. Harry had grown tired of this charade and decided to call Pansy on the reason she wanted to be with him. So, rather forcefully, he pulled Pansy to the nearest restaurant, obtained seats at a near by and sat Pansy down. "Pansy what's going on with you and those girls?" He wondered bluntly

"Oh they're just trying to be bullies, you know how Slytherians are…"

"Tell me the truth, or I leave you here."

"No don't. Listen those girls are black mailing me."

"What? How?"

"Suffice it to say that they have something on me that I don't want in the open." Pansy's face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"What do they want you to do to keep it quiet?"

"…"

"What?"

"I'm suppose to get you drunk, so they can take pictures and sell them to Rita Skeeter."

"I need more bad press, like George Bush needs more money."

"Who?"

"Never mind, do you think that you can lure them to the shrieking shack in about half an hour?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You act like you saw them when I go to the bathroom and tell them off for following you. Slip away and I'll prepare the shrieking shack."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something that will please everyone but them."

Harry excused himself and went to the bathroom; Pansy played her part perfectly. Harry noticed just how good an actor she was as he transfigured a large hole into the wall and slipped out to prepare the shrieking shack.

Later, Pansy with the girls in tow approached the shrieking shack. Pansy had managed to lure them with ideas of kinks that Harry had revealed to her while in the throws of passion. Needless to say she had made up any such occurrence and kinks for her own benefit. She had no idea what was going to happen but could barely hold her excitement. After all, the boy had stood up to Valdemort on three previous occasions and survived; a few cackling teenage girls should be a walk in the park.

The girls huddled together as the ghastly, frigid wind whipped across the decayed wall as the rat eaten floor creaked as though dementors lumber these very halls. The icy chill of the floor seemed to freeze their very souls and Pansy was beginning to buy into the shrieking shack's appeal when a pair of gloved hands shot from the darkness and pulled her into it. She struggled with all her might, as the other girls didn't even notice her disappear. However, when she was pulled back she was met with the mischievous face of one Harry Potter. "Shhh, Wait a second then give the loudest most terrified scream you can muster." Pansy did as she was told and the resulting scream almost convinced Harry to flee in terror himself. Harry composed himself and snuck behind the frozen girls and muttered the word "invertious." With a flick of his wand the girls had been turned on their heads as their clothes erupted from their bodies in tiny splintered shavings. "What was that!?!" yelled Pansy

"I…I don't know, all I wanted to do was scare them not get an eye full." Harry stammered but gathered himself and walked out into the opening with camera as he began to snap wildly as the now exposed girls screamed, fruitlessly trying to cover themselves.

"Stupid, dirty-minded author." Cursed Pansy under her breath as she joined him. However, when she did reach him he stopped and handed the camera to her. With a stern look on his face he turned toward the floating girls.

"Now Pansy has something on you." He said as turned and pulled Pansy out of the Shrieking Shack in a dramatic exit.

"You're just going to leave them like that?" wondered Pansy

"Yeah, it'll give them some time to think about who not to mess with."

"You know, Slytherian could have used you."

With that they went back to the cottage while the girls landed on the ground of the shrieking shack with a loud thud. Pansy knew that through everything Harry had still managed to stay the fun loveing teenager he had always been. She did not care about who was in what house any more, just which house they were going to buy when she stole his heart.


	4. The Mommy Test I

The Incident of Houses

Chapter 4: The Mommy Test I

The small two-story cottage was quiet as the brisk morning air wafted through the house and down the hall as the early Saturday morning marked the end of the second month of the Houses forced integration. Harry was enjoying the quiet as he stood on the front porch in the twilight before the sunrise. Thankfully, the girls tended to sleep into the far hours of the day on Saturday morning. Harry loved his time alone, since he had first come to Hogwarts and now he valued it beyond just about anything else. He had been standing on the front porch for the better part of twenty minutes when he was joined by one of the very females that resided with him in the same cottage, Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was not known for her conservative nature, as attested to by her choice of sleepwear. Pansy was wearing nothing but a Slytherin Quidditch jersey with her long silky, raven hair hanging just below the small for her back, perfectly groomed and straight. She had drug the quilt from her bed over her shoulders to fight off the cold and hide some of her "mysteries" from Harry, a fact that he lamented whenever she was around. "Harry, what are you doing out here in the cold in just your skivvie bottoms?"

"Oh I hadn't noticed the cold, actually."

"Come here." Without giving Harry a chance to react she had pulled him into an embrace under the quilt. "There you go. We can't have the famous Harry Potter catching cold can we?" Harry, in his dual pleasure and uncomfort, gazed into Pansy's eyes, which were surprisingly devoid of the common mischievousness and replaced with a look of concern he had only seen on Hermione and Ron's faces before. After a few moments of stunned silence a bright flash of light stunned exploded in front of them and a miniature Professor Snape appeared floating before them scared them to the point of jumping out of their skins. "P..p..professor Snape," Harry and Pansy stuttered in frightened unison but were met with only a blank stare and a static response. "All Houses are to meet in the great hall in one hour. Details will discussed tardiness and absences will not be tolerated." Snape ordered and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What do you think it means, Potter?" wondered Pansy.

"I don't know but I don't think we shouldn't miss it. Snape sounds serious." responded Harry as he noticed rather reveling position Pansy had landed in. She was sitting in a very unladylike position opposite Harry; apparently the jersey was the only thing she wore to bed. After a dual blushing contest, Pansy covered herself and Harry got the others ready.

As the hour passed, Harry and his group entered the room and found that it was no longer composed the four house tables that it had been since they had begun there, but a series of small square tables. Over each table hung the names of the group that it belonged to in large sized gold lettering. Harry, Pansy, Cho and Samantha found their table and sat down rather cautiously. An ill silence had fallen over the room while the tension could be cut with a knife. Soon Professor Dumbledore, Professor Magonigall and Professor Snape walked in, the later two with very sour expressions. Professor Dumbledore moved to the podium while the others pulled up their seats as he addressed the students.

"We have all come from many different places and cultures and as such I believe that we may not be as tolerant or," Dumbledore glared at Harry and Pansy, "as friendly."

"For that very reason the staff and I have decided to make a special living arrangement for all students." The crowd rustled with chatter as Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers looked at each other. Silently, the rest of the missing faculty took the opportunity to stand at the nearest table and draw their wands. "one of you from each of the groups will have their ages reduced and it will be the responsibility of those remaining to care for them." The faculty all raised their wands and pointed them at a specific person at their table. "Faculty, cast your spells." Ordered Professor Dumbledore.

"Invadum Adolesco!" said the teachers in unison as Harry saw friends, fellow gryffendors, and enemies alike shrink in size. Some were returned to infantcy but none where over pre-adolescence. However, Harry's group was untouched, or that was what he thought until professor Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye and muttered the incantation with his wand pointed squarely Harry's chest.

Harry was in gulfed with a warm sensation of water cascading around and through his body as his bones, skin and other major body systems shrunk. "What in the Bloody hell happened?" wailed Cho

"It seems that Harry has returned to age thirteen." Said Samantha as she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"You mean pubesent Harry?"

End Chapter 4

Stay tuned as a young Harry fights his hormones in a house with three girls which two are less then modest, and what of Samantha? Lets just say she's not what she lets on. Come on back ya hear.


	5. The Mommy Test II

The Incident of Houses

Chapter 5: The Mommy Test II

Harry stood in his robes as they hung as if so many large blankets off of him, Cho squealed and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry gasped for air as Cho's cleavage began to suffocate him. Pansy pulled him away from the heavenly vice like grip of Cho's cleavage and looked him in the eye. Other than his diminished size, Harry felt no different than a few seconds before when he was his normal nearly adult self. In fact he felt nothing diminished what so ever. However, Pansy had knelt down to meet Harry's eyes and in doing so give him quite a view. It seems she had decided to wear her favorite black lace cotton panties, and Harry could see every inch of them.

Now Harry had been in a certain amount of control over a particular body part since he was fifteen but for some reason it had decided to rise to attention again with no request from him. It seemed that all the blood in his body rushed to either one of two places, the afore mentioned monster or his face. Luckily, Harry had been sitting down the entire time and managed to cross his legs before anyone noticed what was going on. "Harry, HARRY!" said Pansy as she shook Harry out of his delirium.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine, Pansy."

"You don't look fine." Chimed Cho. Harry turned looking for any friendly face wishing for help and saw Samantha's blushing face. She was almost as bright a shade of crimson as Harry was and more shy. However, she managed to begin to speak up. "It probably just an after effect of the spell." She pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and combed her long blonde locks behind her ears as Harry quietly thanked her when the others weren't looking. It was at this point that Professor Dumbledore took hold of the attention once again.

"Certain people have been given the gift of youth so that others might be given the gift of maturity. This is the assignment: those of you are your correct ages are to take care of those that are younger than you. You will learn what it is like to be parents and hopefully learn some dependability as well. You will all return to your cottages and take care of those you are responsible for." Explained Dumbledore. "And let this be a warning, if by the end of this last month things have not improved be between the houses, everyone will be assigned to a new house. Is that clear?"

With that last comment, the great hall was dismissed and sent back to their cottages but Harry had not quite recovered from his predicament and decided to hold up his new 'family' as long as possible. After a few minutes of waiting he got to a point where he could finally hide it. "Come on Harry, Lets get back to the cottage." Said Pansy as she turned accidentally flipping her skirt higher than it should have been allowed, instantly resulting in a flare up. Thankfully, Samantha stepped in front of him effectively blocking the others view, however, she decided, for some unknown reason, to stop in front of him. Without the time to react and steer around her, he plowed into her from behind. They both fell to the ground, Samantha on her stomach and Harry on her back as if they were two dogs in heat. A perverted smile crept across Pansy's face while a look of horror permeated Cho's Asian features.

"Isn't it a little kinky to do that in public and with a kid too?" smiled Pansy

"W…Wha wha what are you d..doing!" stuttered Cho as she pulled Harry off of Samantha only find the reason for this accident pointing firmly at her belly button.

"Hehe the Great Harry potter is a normal boy and I thought it would be me to give you a stiffy." Teased Pansy, though little did she know.

"PANSY!" yelled Samantha as she jumped to her feet and straightened her dress; so red she was almost crispy.

"Sorry, I forgot we had virgin ears in the bunch," Pansy teased. "Come on **big **man, lets go home."

Sorry for the short chapter, just filler for now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those that have supported this story. I have to admit that I wasn't quite sure about this story and so far people seem to like my sense of humor. So "Domo Arigato gozimasu!" and there is more to come.


End file.
